Beetleman
INTRODUCTION A huge mutant beetle that was born and raised as a human. ESSENTIAL INFO Created and owned by Matthew Werner. Designed by Nelson Morales. ORIGIN & BIOGRAPHY A kid who was born resembling a beetle, he was taunted his entire life by Logan Pratt. One day during school after one of Milo's friends committed suicide, he finally snapped and took over the school with his other friends and began to torture those who had ruined their lives for years. They however made a point to not touch anyone else who'd done nothing wrong, even if they attempted to fight back (which they didn't). When Shadowkat appeared at the school and attempted to stop the takeover, Beetleman defeated him with ease. But Shadowkat got back up and continued to fight, despite Beetleman's obvious advantage. Once Shadowkat drove his Telescoping Sword through Beetleman and Beetleman survived, Logan Pratt foolishly insulted both of them. Shadowkat got up and Beetleman explained his situation. When Logan continued to insult and threaten both of them, Shadowkat realized Logan wasn't worth saving as he believed Beetleman's story and decided to leave (at which point Beetleman finished Pratt off-page). Beetleman would later join the ranks of the Emissaries of Justice, alongside his friends. He has proven himself a kindred spirit and a must-have on the field upon multiple occasions. He has found himself off the team very few times, and most of those times were not on his own accord. POWERS & ABILITIES He has superhuman strength above the 150-ton class, superhuman durability and endurance able to take slashes from the Telescoping Sword, superhuman senses able to hear things up to 3 kilometers away, limited flight, unlimited gliding, and an extreme healing factor able to heal from telescoping sword slashes. Beetleman is skilled in H2H combat and has an above average level intellect. MORALS & PERSONALITY He used to be very vulnerable, timid, and self-conscious, but has since grown past that and become a core member of the Emissaries of Justice. Now he is self confident, bold, up-beat, and of strong character. When characters find themselves on the other end of Beetleman, they generally know then that they're wrong. PERSONAL & PUBLIC OPINION Beetleman is now known for his upbeat nature, immense strength, and a nigh invulnerable psyche. He's developed over the years leaps and bounds though his morality has stayed the same. However, he has gone on to sponsor multiple charities and has become one of the most well-liked members of the Emissaries of Justice when it comes to the public. ROGUES GALLERY Loanshark, Amygdala, Logan Pratt, Lodestone, Acidex, Panzer, Blink, Condor, X, Coyote, Impala, Cumshot, Plug, 'Fro, General Nyse, Berserk, Knuckles of Nuclear, Dominion, Grandor, Pesticide, Fortuitus, Dragon Requiem, Grambal, Ulroch, Toxin, Diaman, Stampede, The Exterminator, Agent Scorpion, Terrorsaurus Reks, Hornet, Cyan & Cyprus, Jawtrap, Blitzcrag, Unic, Void, The Lacerator, Zombo, Grid, Locust, Skulduggery, Boneroach, Eel, Earwig, Wolf Spider, Madame Loom, Bloodleech, Violet Mantis, Mongoose, Mako, Frostmire, Skull Shredder, Phantom Claw, Bombchelle, and Stigma. SEE ALSO Bulldog Skylark Sunkiller Grootslang Limbo Light Phantom Tether Macabro Crucifer Drakon Sol Alnaeim